Evan
by Caulfield
Summary: This is the story of Sirius Black and the love of his life, Evan Caulfield. R&R please!


Author: Hello readers! I would like to begin with a disclaimer. Sadly, the characters of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lilly and James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and so on, are not mine but the genius work of J.K. Rowling. However, Evan Caulfield and other minor characters do belong to me. Please, enjoy my story ! Reviews are much appreciated! You know you love me xoxo.

-Chapter One-

"Evan!" Sirius screamed. The lifeless form of his wife slumped into his arms. She had been hit by the killing curse.

"C'mon the Dark Lord calls us," said one of the masked figures. The man, who was a Death Eater, turned around with a crack and was gone. The others soon followed with a swish of their cloaks and the subsequent crack. They were gone, leaving Sirius with the dead body of the love of his life. He held her tight, not willing to accept the fact that she was gone forever.

Earlier that evening, Sirius had gotten word that the Death Eaters had forced their way through the home of John and Hayley Brown, other members of the Order of the Phoenix. He went to their aid as soon as possible. Evan, of course, would not let him go alone.

"Sirius, I have as much a right to defend my friends as you do!" she argued.

"Yes, I know that honey," he said taking her beautiful face in his hands, "but you must stay with Aurelia." Little Aurelia was their four year old daughter.

"I've already contacted Bernice. She agreed to come and watch her."

"Please, just this once, stay behind," Sirius pleaded.

"No. Not this time. I will be there as soon as Bernice is here. Now, go!" she kissed him full on the lips and then pushed him away from her. Sirius took one last look at her before he dissaparated. This was to be the last time he would ever talk to her, though he did not know it at the time.

Sirius arrived at the house. Other members of the Order had already arrived and were dueling with the Death Eaters. He noticed that while two Death Eaters lay dead, there were twice as many Order members. One of them he recognized to be Kirsten, one of Evan's best friends.

Throughout the commotion, Sirius hadn't noticed that Evan had arrived until she stupefied a Death Eater that was about to attack him. As more Order members and Death Eaters arrived, the fighting got more intense. Finally, it came down to five Death Eaters against five Order of the Phoenix members. Remus Lupin had appeared, which boosted morale, but things weren't looking up for the Order.

A Death Eater, whom Sirius recognized as Lucius Malfoy, as his mask had fallen off, aimed a killing curse at him. Sirius saw the green light erupt out of the end of Lucius' wand. The last thing he remembered, or rather could make any sense of, was Evan stepping out in front of him.

"Sirius! No!" she cried out.

The curse, which was meant for Sirius, hit his wife square on the back. He held her up as her lifeless arms were draped around his neck. They slumped in a heap down to the ground. Sirius hadn't noticed that the Death Eaters had left. He was stricken by the fact that his lovely wife, the one woman he wanted to grow old with, was dead.

"Sirius," a hand rested on his shoulder.



"No! Get away from her!" he screamed, shaking from crying so hard. He held Evan protectively.

"Siruis, it's just us. The Death Eaters are gone," said a voice he recognized as Remus Lupin's.

"Remus-" he couldn't go on.

"I know, Sirius, we have to get out of here though. We are being called back to headquarters…"

Sirius didn't move though. He just sat there holding Evan, not wishing to do anything else.

"I'm so sorry," said Remus softly.

"Remus," said Candice Billard, "we have to go. It's urgent. We think they've gotten a lead on where Lilly and James are. They're dangerously close to their house."

"Sirius, we'll take her back to headquarters. We must leave," said Remus, turning back to Sirius.

"Leave, I'll be there soon," Sirius lifted Evan up,

Remus took one last sad look around the destroyed place, then at Sirius, and disapparated. Sirius soon followed, knowing it was futile to stay in that desecrated place.

Once he arrived back at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters, he saw the members all huddled together in the sitting room.

"Lilly and James are safe. It was a false alarm, but at least that gave us a chance to get some of our wounded members out. Sarah Holder is at St. Mungos as well as Charlie King and Larry Coates," he heard Dumbledore say.

Sirius couldn't bring himself to enter the room with his wife. He decided that he would bring her upstairs in one of the bedrooms.

After many more tears, Sirius built up the courage to go downstairs. Although his wife was dead, the fighting did not stop, and he had to continue. There were many others out there still fighting and he couldn't bring himself to just sit around, although that's all that he wanted to do at the moment.

"Remus, what can I do?" he said as he entered the living room where the Order members sat.

"We'll be fine for tonight. I think for now you need some rest…I'm so sorry about what happened to Evan," said Remus. His light blue eyes were watering at the thought.

"I-I just c-can't believe she's really gone," Sirius lost his cool façade and broke down. Remus wrapped him in a hug, trying to be strong for his best friend. It was the only thing he could do.

"Remus, we've retrieved the bodies of John, Hayley, Kirsten, Maynard, Bill, Silas, and Jack," said Karen Foley sadly. "Hey, where's Ev? I thought I saw her at the Brown's." Remus didn't answer at first because Sirius was still there. "I could be wrong, though, there was just way too much commotion to make sense of anything. There is something I need to speak to her ab-"

"She's dead," said Sirius. The pain was evident in his shaky voice.



"Oh…Sirius, I'm so sorry," said Karen, tears welling up in her eyes. She looked at him, not knowing what she should do and then walked off to deliver the news to the surviving Order members, leaving the two men alone again.

"Listen, Sirius, I think it's time for you to go to bed. It's late. We'll be able to take care of things."

"No. I want to help," insisted Sirius.

"We'll take care of it. I want you to go home and rest. You've been through too much today to do anything more."

"I don't want to leave her," persisted Sirius.

"You must go home. As much as I hate to repeat it, she's gone, so there's no point in staying here. Go home," said Remus, unfalteringly.

Sirius couldn't object any longer. He dissaparated back to his home where he found Bernice holding his sleeping child.

"I will take it from here, Bernice, thank you."

"Where's the missus?" asked Bernice.

"I-I…" Sirius faltered. Bernice, however, got the point as her own husband had died merely two days before.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Bernice reached out to take his hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"I will take it from here," Sirius merely said. He took the child out of Bernice's arms.

Sirius couldn't help but think how much Aurelia looked like her mother. She had her nose, her gorgeous blue eyes, and her pretty smile. The only thing that could be seen of Sirius in their child was that she already had a full head of dark, dark brown hair. Sirius looked down at his child and thanked god that Evan gave birth to such a beautiful creature. Right now, it was the only thing that he felt he had to live for.

"Mommy is gone little one. You won't remember much of her, but she was the most beautiful person you'll ever meet." Sirius had tears welling up in his eyes again, but held them back. He felt as if he had to be strong for his daughter, even though she couldn't possibly comprehend what had happened that night.


End file.
